Rather Be
Rather Be by Clean Bandit featuring Jess Glynne is featured in The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester, the eleventh episode of Season Six. It is sung by New Directions. It is the opening number of the episode. New Directions are rehearsing in the auditorium with Will watching. In the middle of the performance, Kurt and Blaine enter the auditorium with sad faces and sit, as Jane ends the song. Will notices them and ask them what they think of the kids performance. When they didn't answer, Will ask them what's wrong and Blaine replies that Dalton Academy has burned to the ground. Lyrics Jane: Oh, oh Woah, yeah We're a thousand miles from comfort We have traveled land and sea But as long as you are with me There's no place I'd rather be Kitty with New Directions: I would wait forever Exalted in the scene As long as I am with you My heart continues to beat Spencer: With every step we take Kyoto to The Bay Strolling so casually Spencer with Alistair: We're different and the same Get you another name Switch up the batteries Roderick (and Jane) with Kitty and New Directions: If you gave me a chance (I would take it) It's a shot in the dark (but I'll make it) Madison and Roderick with Kitty and New Directions: Know with all of your heart you can't shake me Roderick with Kitty, Madison and New Directions: When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Jane with New Directions: N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be Jane: Ooh-ooh Myron: We set out on a mission To find our inner peace Make it everlasting So nothing's incomplete Jane (and Mason): It's easy being with you (Sacred simplicity) As long as we're together (There's no place I'd rather be) Mason with Kitty (and Jane): With every step we take Kyoto to The Bay Strolling so casually We're different and the same Get you another name Switch up (the batteries) Jane: Yeah Roderick (and Jane) with Kitty and New Directions: If you gave me a chance (I would take it) It's a shot in the dark (but I'll make it) Madison and Roderick with Kitty and New Directions: Know with all of your heart you can't shake me Roderick with Kitty, Madison and New Directions: When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Jane with New Directions (New Directions): N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Jane (Kitty and Roderick): Yeah (Be) Kitty: Ooh-ooh Jane: Be, be, be, be, be Be, be, be, be Jane with New Directions: Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah Jane and Roderick with Kitty and New Directions (Roderick with Kitty and New Directions): (If you) gave me a chance I would take it It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it Madison and Roderick with Kitty and New Directions: Know with all of your heart you can't shake me Roderick with Kitty, Madison and New Directions: When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be (Jane: Be) Myron with Kitty and New Directions (New Directions): N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (No, no, no) N-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be (Jane: No, no) Jane: When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be Trivia * This is the fourth and last number where every New Directions member present sings a solo line, following On Our Way, Home, and Cool Kids. * This is the last song where Alistair and Myron sing. Gallery RatherBe_ND.png 1546259_882177598506461_7979660134367737307_n.png tumblr_nktwszxFU21qja009o1_250.gif tumblr_nktwszxFU21qja009o2_250.gif tumblr_nktwszxFU21qja009o3_250.gif tumblr_nktwszxFU21qja009o4_250.gif tumblr_nktwszxFU21qja009o5_250.gif tumblr_nktwszxFU21qja009o6_250.gif tumblr_nktwszxFU21qja009o7_250.gif tumblr_nktwszxFU21qja009o8_250.gif Tumblr nkueqoC4jp1qlpkoio4 250.gif Tumblr nkueqoC4jp1qlpkoio3 250.gif Tumblr nkueqoC4jp1qlpkoio2 250.gif Tumblr nkueqoC4jp1qlpkoio1 250.gif Rehearsals_RatherBe.JPG Mason myron.gif Myron and NDsisters3.gif JaneKittyMadison RatherBe8.gif JaneKittyMadison RatherBe7.gif JaneKittyMadison RatherBe6.gif JaneKittyMadison RatherBe5.gif JaneKittyMadison RatherBe4.gif JaneKittyMadison RatherBe3.gif JaneKittyMadison RatherBe2.gif JaneKittyMadison RatherBe1.gif rather be.png Tumblr npr0c74U161ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr npr0c74U161ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr npr0c74U161ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr npr0c74U161ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr npr0c74U161ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr npr0c74U161ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr npr0c74U161ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr npr0c74U161ra5gbxo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Alistair Category:Songs sung by Jane Hayward Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Madison McCarthy Category:Songs sung by Mason McCarthy Category:Songs sung by Myron Muskovitz Category:Songs sung by Roderick Meeks Category:Songs sung by Spencer Porter Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester